


and so I'll follow you till the end, my dear

by sebayard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Falling In Love, Getting Together, Kolivan makes a brief appearance, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Keith (Voltron), Sparring your feelings out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebayard/pseuds/sebayard
Summary: “Do you trust me, Lotor?” The words pour out like water from a faucet. He doesn’t realize how badly he wants the answer until the question is offered. It feels vulnerable, and Keith’s gut twists.Lotor’s eyes glisten like he’s holding a secret. “You mean you really can’t tell?” He lets out a soft chuckle. “With my life, Keith.”Lotor joins the Blades. Keith watches.





	and so I'll follow you till the end, my dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is one of my fics for the Keitor Zine _Mixed Blood,_ which you can download [here!](https://keitorzine.tumblr.com/post/175402282367/mixed-blood-download-link-its-been-a-long-wait)
> 
> There are a few minor tweaks, but otherwise it's what you can read in the zine! Check it out, it's full of some great stuff.

It’s Keith’s fourth day with the Blades when he hears about their newest arrival to the base. 

 

They say he’s a prince, that he’s ruthless, cunning, quick. They say, in whispers and hushed voices, that he’s Zarkon’s son, that he was raised by druids, that he can’t be trusted.

 

They also say he’s only half-Galra.

 

In this, Keith feels… something. It’s not quite empathy, not quite trust. It’s more of an…  understanding, a glimmer of familiarity. 

 

He’s held as a prisoner, someone Keith could never hope to gain an audience with, and at the end of his fourth day, Keith believes that Lotor is only a name he’ll ever hear in passing, through whispers and hushed voices and rumor-filled conversations.

 

* * *

 

They meet on Keith’s twelfth day.

 

It’s quick, insignificant, an easily forgotten moment. Or it should’ve been, would’ve been, if Lotor hadn’t so easily seen right through him.

 

“We’re the same,” he says. “Orphans long forgotten and left with nothing but a far-fetched dream to fight for.” He turns, looks Keith in the eyes, even with his mask hiding his face. “Although I suppose it’s not so far-fetched now, is it?”

 

Keith should hate him, wants to hate him. 

 

He doesn’t.

 

They stand together in silence, looking out the window before a guard grabs Lotor’s arm to lead him back to his cell.

 

Keith considers the rumors. Can a man like that be trusted? Perhaps, perhaps not. Perhaps, Keith decides, it’s not as clear as a simple yes or a no.

 

It rarely is, afterall.

 

* * *

 

In the end, it turns out Kolivan’s answer to the moral question known as Prince Lotor is a “yes.” Keith watches as he goes through the trials, watches as he makes it through them only a little worse for wear. He’s good, Keith admits, his skill and will to fight undeniable in the way he moves. The fluidity in his maneuvers looks like a dance he spent years rehearsing, and Keith can’t help but admire the performance, the force of his kick and the toss of his blade keeping Keith’s eyes transfixed on the screen in front of him.

 

Even Kolivan admits that it is a sight to behold. It’s not often that a Blade member makes it through the trials so quickly.

 

With his abilities undisputed and the intel he’s brought to light being shown to be true, it is no surprise to Keith that Lotor is bound to become another disguised face amongst all the others he passes by every day, lost to obscurity, and just as he suspects, Lotor is assigned his own uniform, blade, and living quarters before the hour ends.

 

They pass each other in the hall afterwards. Lotor only spares him a passing glance, not that Keith expected or wanted more, and again he’s left assuming that Lotor will only be another masked soldier he fights alongside. Nothing more, nothing less.

 

Only he isn’t.

 

* * *

 

There’s something about Lotor that makes him stand out. Even with his mask hiding his face, Keith can pick him out of a crowd with ease. He wonders if this is purposeful, if Lotor wants to be seen and known, or if it’s something more unintentional than that. 

 

He stands out the way Keith does, after all. Galra enough to be amongst the Blades but foreign enough to elicit just enough stares for Keith to know he’s different.

 

He wonders if this is why Kolivan pairs them together.

 

It’s been two months since Lotor officially joined the Blades, two months since Kolivan started their sparring sessions, and in those two months, Keith still doesn’t know what Lotor thinks of him, doesn’t know what he thinks of Lotor, just that there’s something about the smirk on his face that irks Keith in a way he can’t comprehend. 

 

It doesn’t help that it shows up every time Keith loses.

 

“You’re not bad, kit, but you could be better.” The smirk Lotor often wears is apparent even with the mask hiding his face. He runs and slides, swiping Keith off his feet, but not before Keith gets a good kick of his own in.

 

They both grunt, Keith falling onto his back and Lotor clutching his shoulder. But Lotor is still at the advantage as he is already scrambling back to his feet, sword pointed at Keith’s neck.

 

“A valiant effort, but your moves are predictable. Your kicks mean nothing if I’m already prepared for them.” Lotor stands over him, mask deactivating to reveal a small grin, not quite gloating but not quite humble either, and tucks his sword away as he offers Keith a hand.

 

Keith frowns but takes it nonetheless.

 

It nearly always ends like this.

 

The smirk never quite leaves, either. Keith catches it at nearly every glance, Lotor’s head tilted slightly, gaze soft, mouth quirked up revealing one of his fangs.

 

It’s infuriating. At least, Keith thinks it is.

 

Sometimes… sometimes he’s not so sure.

 

* * *

 

Keith is on his way back to his quarters when he catches Lotor looking out the window, the one where they first met. He doesn’t say anything at first. Just watches. There’s something in Lotor’s expression that Keith can’t quite read. Longing. Wonderment. Curiosity. It’s not a look that Keith catches him wearing often and he can’t help but stare.

 

“Did you expect it to be like this?”

 

He moves from his spot to stand next to Lotor, unsurprised that he could sense Keith’s presence. It’s not the first time. “What?”

 

He gestures to the window. “Space. The universe. Everything. Did it meet your expectations?”

 

Had it? Keith’s opinion on space itself hadn’t really come up during his time fighting the Galra. Although maybe it should have. It had been his dream, after all. To go to space, to explore, to discover.

 

He never planned on being in an intergalactic war.

 

But  _ space. _ Keith had to admit that it was breathtaking and incredible. Not even his dreams could replicate the wonder of the real thing. In that regard, Keith supposes, his expectations were beyond met.

 

“Yeah, yeah I think it did.” He looks out the window, planets and stars and galaxies twinkling in the distance. 

 

“I’m glad.”

 

His voice is soft and gentle and warm. There is no smirk now, although his head is still tilted and his gaze still makes Keith’s heart stop.

 

Keith only nods in response. 

 

“Our first mission together is tomorrow.”

 

This is… surprising, to say the least. “What?”

 

“Kolivan wanted me to tell you. It’s a simple one, on a base I used to visit frequently.”

 

“I see.”

 

“I think he wants you to test me.”

 

This grabs Keith’s attention. “Why would you think that?”

 

Lotor chuckles to himself. “I’m the ex-heir to the Galra throne, Keith. Do you really think Kolivan would be so quick to trust me?”

 

He has a point. Keith knows he has a point and he hates it.

 

“I’m not angry.” Lotor turns back to the window. “How can I be? I know who I am, what I’ve done. It would be foolish of me to expect anything less.” He turns his head to look at Keith. “Although… Keith… I- I can’t help but wonder what you think of me. Do you trust me?”

 

Does he? The answer spills out of him before he can dwell on it further. “I don’t know.”

 

“Hm.” Lotor shifts, continues looking out the window. “Maybe you shouldn’t.” It comes out soft, and Keith briefly wonders if he misheard him. 

 

“Do you trust me, Lotor?” The words pour out like water from a faucet. He doesn’t realize how badly he wants the answer until the question is offered. It feels vulnerable, and Keith’s gut twists.

 

Lotor’s eyes glisten like he’s holding a secret. “You mean you really can’t tell?” He lets out a soft chuckle. “With my life, Keith.”

 

He has no response to that kind of admission. It leaves him breathless.

 

They’re silent for another moment before Lotor pushes back away from the wall. “Well, this discussion was certainly enlightening. I look forward to finally working with you in a more official capacity. Let’s hope our mission goes smoothly tomorrow, yes?” He looks at him, hopeful and expectant. 

 

“Ah, yeah, Lotor. I look forward to it too. I’ll- I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

 

And much to Keith’s surprise, he finds that he means it, completely and utterly.

 

* * *

 

 

Lotor was right in saying that the mission was meant to be a simple one, and much to Keith’s chagrin, he was right in saying that Kolivan also wanted to test him. 

 

In Kolivan’s defense, it’s not so much a test. More like an evaluation. He wanted Keith to keep an eye on him, look for suspicious behavior, be prepared for a betrayal at a moment’s notice. 

 

And Keith does watch him. He watches him as he takes out the guards with ease, the way he navigates the base like he knows its halls inside and out, his tentative steps forward, making sure the way is clear. He’s a bit of a wonder to watch in action, and Keith gets the idea that he might have done it even without Kolivan’s orders. 

 

The moment of betrayal never comes, and for that, Keith is more than grateful. 

 

A moment does come, however, where the two of them are surrounded by sentries, and the mission that was supposed to be simple quickly devolves into a life or death situation.

 

With their backs to each other, Keith swings his sword downward, adrenaline pumping through his veins and sweat pouring down his face. He can hear Lotor grunting behind him, the clash of weapons as they fight to survive. He swings again, slicing a sentry in half with a type of bravado he’s never had before.

 

Perhaps sparring with Lotor has made more of an impact than he realized.

 

Keith goes after one again, and again, and again, sentry after sentry falling before him until finally he thinks they’ve cut through, they’re free.

 

But then Keith notices the silence behind him.

 

Lotor is on the floor, breaths coming in heavy. He’s clutching his side with both hands, and Keith can see small trails of blood seeping through.

 

Immediately, Keith rushes to him, drops to his knees. “Lotor, hey, hey, look at me. You’re going to make it out of this, okay? You’re going to-”

 

Lotor shushes him. “I know, Keith. I know. I trust you, remember? Besides, it looks worse than it is.”

 

“I know, it’s just… it’s just…”

 

Keith doesn’t really know how it happens. He can blame it on the adrenaline, or Lotor’s blood loss, or death looming over their heads, or maybe it’s nothing at all, but for a single, brief moment, Lotor’s lips are on his. The kiss is soft and gentle and comforting and it’s in this singular moment that everything changes.

 

* * *

 

The Blades don’t have healing cryopods like the castle does, so it takes several days for Lotor to recuperate. 

 

Keith does his best to avoid him.

 

“You’ll have to see him sometime, Kit.” 

 

Kolivan’s right. He usually is, but…

 

“Not yet.”

 

* * *

 

It’s Lotor who seeks him out.

 

“Spar with me.”

 

“Lotor… you’re injured, I-”

 

“I’m fine, Keith. Spar with me.”

 

It takes one look at Lotor’s face for Keith’s resolve to crumble at his feet. 

 

“Okay.”

 

They make their way over to their usual sparring room. It’s empty, Kolivan’s watchful gaze nowhere to be seen. Lotor moves in front of him, pulls out his sword, already activated.

 

He lunges.

 

Keith rolls out of the way with Lotor just missing his mark. He springs back up, sword at the ready. 

 

They circle each other slowly. Keith tries to read the expression on Lotor’s face, but before he can, his mask pulls up, hiding it from the world.

 

“Did I pass?” Lotor asks as he makes another run at Keith.

 

He dodges it, answering, “Pass what?”

 

“Our mission’s trust exercise. Did I pass?”

 

Right. “Considering you almost died for the mission I think that’s considered a passing grade in Kolivan’s book.” Keith makes the first move this time. Feigning a kick to the left, he places a kick upward, sending Lotor reeling backwards, but it’s not strong enough as Lotor has already made his way back to his feet.

 

“That’s good to know.” He steps to the side when Keith lunges once again, anticipating the attack and ready with one of his own. He runs at him, full force, and before he realizes it, Lotor has him pinned, their faces inches away, sword to his throat.

 

Keith gulps.

 

His mask deactivates, revealing Lotor’s face that looks just as confused as Keith feels. He whispers, “And what about you?” 

 

“What about me?”

 

“Do you trust me, Keith?” His eyes roam Keith’s face as if it holds the answer to life itself.

 

The question hangs heavy in the air for a brief moment before Keith responds.

 

He says it soft and only for Lotor to here. “Yes.”

 

Lotor smiles, the one that used to irk him so much, but it inspires a totally different feeling now.

 

But then Keith sees an advantage. He shoves upward, and suddenly he’s the one with Lotor pinned.

 

It comes out as a whisper, but he needs to know. “And you? Do you trust me?”

 

Lotor chuckles. “I’ve told you already, Keith.” He cups his face with his hands, brushes a strand of hair behind his ear. “How could I not?”

 

Their faces are so close, now. It wouldn’t take much to…

 

Keith leans forward.

 

This kiss is different than their first. It’s longer, for one. It’s intense and grabbing and full of things Keith maybe should have said a long time ago. It’s like the culmination of the past several months has finally come to a close, making way for something new.

 

Keith pulls back, looks into Lotor’s eyes like he’s seeing them for the first time. They’re warm and inviting and Keith can’t stop staring.

 

There are a lot of rumors about Lotor. Some may be true, some not, but Keith knows by now that Lotor can’t be placed in simple boxes like yes and no or right and wrong. 

 

He looks down at him, rests his forehead against his, and just breathes. Lotor takes his hand and presses his lips against it gently. 

 

Keith doesn’t know what they are. Has no words for it, no previous experiences to base it on. But, Keith thinks, that’s okay, more than okay, even. They don’t need all the answers now. Because this? 

 

Lotor runs his fingers through Keith’s hair, kisses his nose.

 

This is enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc are all loved and cherished greatly<3
> 
> [Here's my tumblr if you want to yell at me about stuff.](http://sebayard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
